The Search For Aang
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Sokka is awaken on his sister's wedding day and the groom is missing, can he find him before Katara kills him? Tokka, Kataang, mentions of Sukka, Maiko, ZukoxSong and ZukoxTyLee. Rated for mentions of sex and language.


**Just something that came to mind. This is the first time I really have made a Tokka centric story, I hope you like it.**

"Soooooooooookka," He stirred slightly, but ignored the call of his name. "Sooooooooookka." The voice called him again, but he ignored it once again. Something lightly slapped him in the face a couple times, "Wake up Sokka." He cracked his eyes open, the rays of the sun lit up the room and intensified the now growing pain in his head, but not the weight on his chest. Sokka groaned. "Sokka, wake up." The voice sounded familiar, like…Katara. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to see the angry stare of his sister. This couldn't be good. "Oh good, you're up Sokka, I was starting to get worried." The calm voice mixed with that stare sent shivers down his spine. "Now can you answer me a couple questions? Like WHERE IN THE SPIRITS IS MY FIANCE?"

He heard another groan, but a more feminine groan. The weight on his chest began to move, he looked down to see Toph completely naked, against his chest. Her long black hair went down to her butt that was just barely covered with the bed sheet. "Sweetness, can you please keep it down?"

"And you slept with Toph? You couldn't wait until after my wedding to bang my bridesmaid?" Katara sighed.

Toph's head shot up, looking Sokka in the eyes, "Oh not again, I thought we got over this." She got off of him, wrapping the bed sheet around her body, stumbling a little as she made her way to the bathroom. Katara shielded her eyes.

"Sokka, where is Aang?" She asked again.

Sokka grabbed a pillow from the bed they were on, putting it over his crotch, "I don't know Katara, I don't even remember last night."

"Sokka, my wedding is today and you need to find Aang. No one has seen a sign of him." Katara said, tossing him his clothes. "You, Zuko and Toph painted the town red last night and then some, the cabbage merchant's cart is in the bay, there was a 10 car pile-up on Main Street and Mai's baby reeks of sweat and alcohol. Get your shit together, find my husband and get ready for the wedding." Katara left the room as Sokka put on his clothes. Toph came out of the bathroom, wearing black shorts with a tank top, and she put her hair in a pony tail.

"What in the hell happened last night Meathead?" She asked as he tied his shoes.

He shrugged, "I don't know. All I remember is picking up Zuko and going to go get Aang." Sokka felt his stare linger on Toph a little longer than usual before standing up. He reminded himself that Toph broke his heart months ago. "We should start by looking for Zuko."

She nodded, "Sokka…can we not tell Teo about this?" Sokka paused for a second, but silently nodded. They exited the bedroom and nearly dropped their jaws. The house they were staying in was completely trashed. The walls were covered with Spirits knows what, trash was all along the floor. They walked down the hall, even stepping over a sleeping girl. Entering the living room, Sokka rubbed his face, they really had fucked up. The couch had scorch marks on it, the sliding glass door was broken, the TV had a giant hole through the middle of it. In the middle of the room, the glass coffee table was completely shattered. "Spirits, what in the hell did we do last night?" Toph said as they examined the damage. "Not even my Earth Bending could make this mess."

They carefully stepped through the broken sliding glass door, Sokka helped Toph through it. In the middle of the pool, on a inflatable lounge chair was Zuko, with a naked girl curled up with him. Sokka grabbed the pool cleaner and pushed the inflatable to the side of the pool. He knelt down and shook Zuko awake. "Zuko, wake up man." He blinked a couple several times as he awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Dude, what the hell happened last night?"

He looked down, "Um, who is this?" The girl stretched in her sleep, her face coming into view as she snuggled into his chest. They both looked to see the girl was Song. "Dude, no way! I slept with Song, you owe me like 40 Gold Pieces."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "We can deal with that later, Aang's missing."

"Well, help me get Song off me so I can get up." Awkwardly, they moved Song off him without waking her, placing her in one of the chairs that was pool side. Sokka pulled Zuko off the chair, only being dressed in swimming trunks. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Zuko asked.

He shook his head, "No, Katara just woke us up saying that we totally trashed the town."

Zuko chuckled as he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket, putting them on, "We totally trashed Kyoshi? Mai is so going to love that."

"Who cares about your baby momma right now? We need to find Aang before the wedding." Toph interjected.

The Fire Bender pulled a cigarette off of one of the nearest tables, lighting it with his finger, "We'll be find, Kyoshi is a small island, they wouldn't have let us off the island last night. The ferry's would have known we were too trashed to let us on. Aang is still somewhere on the island. Remember that movie 'The Hangover'? Check your pockets, maybe there is a clue to something."

Toph and Sokka quickly checked their pockets, Sokka pulled out a carnival ticket and some change while Toph pulled a metal nut and her cell phone out. "Shit," She cursed, seeing the many missed calls on her phone. "Teo called like 30 times." She redialed his number as they looked at the contents of their pockets.

Zuko stroked his chin while deep in thought, "Okay, we went to the carnival last night, but they would have closed around 10 last night and you guys got me at like 7. But it's the only clue we have, so that's where we will start."

"Teo, chill out," They both looked at Toph, now pacing back and forth. "I was asleep, what's the urgency about…wait, what? What do you mean we were on the news? Okay…okay, I said relax. You know what, if you are going to yell, I don't want to talk to you…fine bye." She let out a exhausted sigh. "Apparently we made the news, we flooded Main Street."

"So this is what this is for," Zuko said as he picked up the metal nut. "Good job Toph, I'm really proud of you."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut it Sparky, now we need to find Aang so I can go calm down my boyfriend."

Sokka ignored the last part, he didn't like Teo at all. "Well we should start at the carnival, that's the best place we have right now." Zuko went to find the rest of his clothes while Toph and Sokka went to their car, which happened to be parked perfectly in the driveway. "I guess we didn't drive last night." Sokka commented as he entered the car.

"Oh, we ruined the town and I cheated on my boyfriend, but at least we didn't drink and drive," Toph sarcastically praised.

He turned to her, "Toph, what's wrong with me? Why did you break up with me for that douche? All he does is wonder where you are every 5 minutes and annoys you to all ends."

She blew her bangs from her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it right now Sokka, we have to get Twinkles and Sweetness's wedding back on track."

"Dammit Toph!" He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, scaring her a little. "Stop giving me this bullshit, you knew how I felt about you and you dumped me like I meant nothing. I saw that look in your eyes after every time we made love. The twinkle that I would never see in Suki's eye. The way you would fit perfectly in my arms and whenever you were hurting, you would push me away and I still would insist on helping you. You can't tell me that meant nothing to you."

"IT DID!" She screamed, leaving him in silence. "It meant everything to me Sokka…" He wanted to hold her like he use to, kiss her like he use to, smell the jasmine in her hair like he use to, but the back door opened and Zuko got in. Sokka decided to drop the issue and turn on the car.

"New plan, I checked my phone, Mai left a _really_ angry voicemail. Apparently we took my daughter last night at about 12, she said that she called me because whenever Zooey is fussy, she likes to hear my voice…and we went over to her hotel room and took her." Zuko told them.

"When she gets fussy? Good to see you wear your ovaries on your sleeve Sparky," Toph added, clearly over the conversation Sokka and she were having.

Zuko ignored her, "Mai said Zooey smells like-"

"Sweat and Alcohol, I know, my sister told me. We went to the Kyoshi Warriors Club last night, the only place on the island that would smell like both of those things," Sokka replied a little lamely.

He looked at Toph then to Sokka, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Sokka said as he put the car in reverse.

* * *

Sokka didn't bother to look at the mess on the town. Fences were broken, broken bottles were in the street and people were out complaining to their neighbors about the 'tornado' that blew through their neighborhood. He parked in the nearly empty parking lot, all of them getting out. Sokka looked at sign, it was hanging only by one hook. "Yeah, we were here." He muttered as they all entered the club. Not many people were at the club at the moment, usually the club was packed at night. They saw the mess of trash collected at one table, guessing that was where they partied last night. Sokka felt the stinging sensation of a hand quickly hit him in the back of the head. He cried out in pain, holding the spot he got hurt, "Ow! What was that for?" Sokka looked up to see his ex-girlfriend standing behind him. Suki ran the club on the island, though she didn't need a job with all the family money she had.

"Sokka you fucking son of a bitch, Katara told me what you did to my house! What is wrong with you all?" She questioned. "First you bring your _daughter_ into my club," Suki pointed at Zuko, "Then you trash my house, is this what I get for helping out a friend?"

"I'm sorry Suki," He quickly apologized. "I don't even remember what happened last night. None of us do."

She put her hands on her hips, "And I'm guessing you don't remember bending me over my own bar, trying to screw me?"

Zuko snickered, Toph rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as Sokka hid his face in embarrassment. "No Suki, I don't remember that. I'm sorry. You know how I get when I have too much to drink."

"Yeah, I do." She growled.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but Suki, was Aang with us when we were here last night?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you're lucky I talked you out of getting him a lap dance, but you guys decided since I wouldn't allow it here, you took Ty Lee with you."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back, you can go talk to her, but I still want some answers about what happened last night." Suki warned him. Zuko put his hands up in fake defense while he and Toph went to the back of the club. Sokka was about to follow, but Suki grabbed him. He was surprised when she smashed her lips against his, her tongue traced along the bottom his lip before she pulled away. "You're lucky that I have a soft spot for you Sokka or else I wouldn't have done what I did last night."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"We had sex last night…don't you remember?" She asked. "I thought you would surely remember that. In the back, right on the makeup table."

Flashes of the event played in his mind, her moaning his name and him thrusting into her. "I remember now."

"When you bent me over the bar," She grabbed his shirt, "It felt so good to feel you dominate me again," Suki purred. "I just couldn't help myself." Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat, not knowing what to do since 10 seconds ago she was overly pissed off at him. "You haven't changed a bit, but of course…we can't do that anymore without getting feelings again. Maybe some other time we can talk and try us again."

"Yeah, sure." He said, remembering the matter at hand. "I'll talk to you after the wedding Suki." She gave him one last kiss before he walked back to the back of the club. Toph was waiting for him, leaning against the door way.

"So you missed _me_, huh?" Toph asked angrily, obviously seeing the kiss the two shared.

Sokka stopped, not looking at her, "Is the pot calling the kettle black?" He continued back into the backroom while Toph chewed on her bottom lip, not letting the tears escape her. She took a deep breath before going back into the room. Zuko was already talking to Ty Lee while she put on a light amount of makeup.

"So when did you leave us?" Zuko asked.

"Um," Ty Lee thought out loud, "I think it was like 2, after you brought back Zooey to Mai's. You dropped me off at my house, we kissed, you got a little frisky and Aang told you to hurry up," Ty Lee told him.

"We made out?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, "Yep and you kind of fingered me, but I liked it, don't worry." Ty Lee giggled, making Toph roll her eyes. "You said you would call me and said 'there is more where that comes from'. I thought it was sweet, though you could have just called me."

"Well, we're looking for Aang right now, that's why we're here, do you remember anything we said last night? Something you were talking about?"

Ty Lee pondered it for a second, "Well, there was one thing, you said something about being really thirsty and needed something to drink. Aang suggested a store on Main Street." Sokka and Zuko connected the pieces.

"We are fucking stupid…" Sokka groaned. "We cracked open a fire hydrant on Main Street."

The stripper laughed, "You guys are hilarious." She checked her outfit one last time in the mirror. "I hope I helped you guys out some because I have to go." Ty Lee kissed Zuko on the cheek, "I look forward to your call Zuko."

Toph leaned against the wall, "Could you two not fuck everyone on this island? For someone who has a child, you really don't act like a parent."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "How about you shut your mouth Toph, at least I didn't cheat on anyone." Toph shut up, trying to ignore his statement. "I know I have my problems, I'm not fucking stupid. We still need to find Aang and bringing up our problems right now isn't the best idea." He stormed out of the room, leaving Toph and Sokka.

He could tell she took what he said a little harder, "Hey, how about we drop you off with Katara while Zuko and I find Aang? You can keep her calm and talk to Teo."

She shook her head, "I can't face him yet and I need to find out what else happened last night." '_I need to make sure that we really didn't have sex last night._' Sokka finished in his mind. He gave her a nod, leading the way out.

* * *

The car fit in a open space in front of the store. Zuko got out and was the first one into the store. A man was mopping up the floor, clearly having spent some time doing so. He looked up and anger spread across his face, "You need to leave now! I told you to never come back!"

"Whoa, relax man, we're sorry for whatever we did last night, but we need to ask you a couple things." Zuko told him.

"No, no questions. I've been cleaning up _your _mess since 3 o clock. Not to mention my cabbage cart that you stole last night." Sokka assumed that this was the Cabbage Merchant.

"Sir, how much would have made per hour while you were cleaning our mess?" Sokka asked.

The Cabbage Merchant sighed as he leaned his mop against the counter, "70 to 80 gold pieces."

Sokka pulled out a 100 coins from his money pouch, "Here sir, that should be more than enough to pay your time back. Please, we need to know any clue to how we can find our friend."

He put the coins in his pocket, "You all were talking about going to the woods and partying there or something. That's all I know."

"Thank you sir," They quickly left the store, only to be met by a steaming mad Mai.

"Zuko Iroh Agni, I can't believe you." Her usual monotone voice was now filled with anger. "You took our daughter to a strip club and brought a _stripper_ to my hotel room."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for that Mai, I got completely plastered last night and-"

"No, I don't need to hear any excuse Zuko. I'm going to see the judge once we get back and take full custody of Zooey away from you." Toph and Sokka saw the look of disbelief on Zuko's face.

"Mai, please, you can't do this to me. Zooey is my life, you know that." Zuko begged.

She rolled her eyes, "Zuko, you always say that, you always say that this is the last time you'll do something like this. We may not be together anymore, but I would like to say that you and I have a connection…but I don't want to see this Zuko around my daughter. I think it would be best for Zooey to think that Jet is her father."

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that if anything would be a low blow to his best friend, it was that. "Mai, do not say that. Whatever happened with us last night was the last time e_ver_. I'm done drinking, partying, whatever…just do not take my only daughter away from me."

"Whatever," Mai walked away, taking Zooey with her.

Zuko turned towards Sokka and Toph, "I'm sorry guys, I need to talk to Mai…I can't lose Zooey."

Sokka nodded, "It's fine. We're getting closer to finding Aang anyways. We'll see you at the wedding." Zuko ran to catch up with Mai while Sokka and Toph got into the car, driving towards their latest clue. He sighed as they drove up the hill to the woods where they use to party all the time. "I feel bad for Zuko."

"Why's that?"

"It's hard to lose the one you love…"

Toph angrily tapped her fingers on the side of the car, "Sokka, don't start this."

"I'm not starting anything," Sokka told her. "I'm just stating that it is hard."

"No, I know what you're getting at, you want us to get back together, I'm not stupid. Maybe you should have left me back or something." Toph muttered the last part.

"Toph…I didn't mean it like that at all. I know you don't love me like I lo-"

"Sokka I still love you that way." Sokka hit the brakes as soon as she confessed. He looked at her, she lowered her face so he couldn't see past her bangs. "I loved waking up with you this morning, I felt so safe in your arms again. But we can't do this again Sokka…"

"Why not?"

Toph was quiet again, "Because I knew if I stayed with you, I knew what my future meant. Marriage, kids, house, growing old together…I'm not ready for that Sokka. I can't marry you right now." Sokka didn't say anything after that. Toph had tore his heart out, never telling him why and now she told him because she didn't want to settle down? He drove the rest of the way to the campground that they assumed they were at. Sokka surveyed the ground, drinks, wrappers and cigarette butts covered the ground, but no sign of Aang. He sat down on the picnic table that was on the grounds and sighed.

"Where the hell is Aang?" He mumbled. Sokka rubbed his eyes and looked forward, then it hit him. "I know why we have no idea what happened last night."

Toph cocked an eye brow, "You do?"

He crossed the camp ground and picked up a almost empty bottle…of Cactus Juice. "We mixed Cactus Juice with alcohol." Everything came back to Sokka, when they picked up Aang, Zuko pulling out the bottle of Cactus Juice, all of them getting completely wasted, going to the strip club, having sex with Suki again, taking Ty Lee, going to Main Street, Toph opening the fire hydrant, trashing the Cabbage Merchant's store, stealing the cart, Aang riding it into the bay, coming to the camp ground and then… "I know where Aang is." Sokka said, they both rushed back to the car and drove off.

* * *

Sokka parked the car in the driveway, not turning it off as he rushed into the house. Suki's house was still a complete mess as Sokka searched the wreckage of the house. He stopped in his tracts when he heard a loud thud and a groan. Sokka opened up the closet door and Aang rolled out of the closet. All he had on was a pair of shorts. "Does anyone have the license of the car that hit me?" He groaned. Sokka helped Aang up.

"Dude, you need to wake up, your wedding is today." Sokka told him. "Toph, go help Katara and I'll make sure that Aang is ready for the wedding."

"What a-"

"Toph, go," He interrupted her. She was taken back a bit, but left. Sokka sat Aang down on the clean side of the couch. "Okay buddy, you are getting married today, to my little sister and you need to get ready or else she is going to mount my balls on the mantle of the house my father has gotten you guys."

Aang blinked a couple times, rubbing his head, "How much time do we have until the wedding?"

Sokka checked his watch, having a brief heart attack, "About 3 hours, get in the shower, hopefully we didn't mess with our tuxedos last night and we can get to the wedding soon." Aang nodded as he stood up, going to the shower. While Aang was busy, he dialed his sister.

"Sokka, you better have good news for me or else I'm going to freak out." Katara answered.

"Hey sis, we found him, he's getting ready right now and we'll be there soon." Sokka told her, sitting on the couch.

She sighed happily, "Thank the Spirits, I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, everything is fine," He told her.

Katara paused for a second, "Are you okay Sokka?"

"Eh, don't worry about me today's your day."

She sighed, "It may be my day but you know I always have time for you…well, when you aren't trashing Kyoshi and losing my fiancé. What's going on?"

"Toph…"

"Oh, you heard?" Katara asked.

His brow furrowed, "Heard about what?"

"Teo asked for her hand," Sokka nearly crushed the phone in his hand. "Toph still hasn't told me what she said yet. I'm so sorry Sokka."

He held back his tears, "It's fine Katara, I'll see you at the altar. Love you sis." Sokka hung up, rubbing his face with his hands. What was he going to do? He got up, cleaning up the house a little, waking up Song, telling her to get to the wedding and getting into his own tuxedo. Sokka entered the room that Aang was using, he was tightening his bow tie, taking a deep breath.

"Sokka, do you think I'm right for your sister?" Aang asked, turning back to his future brother-in-law.

He smiled, "Of course man, no one else in this world can make my sister as happy as you have, there is no one better."

"Thanks man." They both shared a hug before leaving the trashed house.

* * *

Sokka sipped his drink as he watched his sister and Aang share their first dance. The wedding went off without a hitch, he was happy to see his sister so happy compared to the look of death she gave him this morning. He tried to speak to Zuko before the ceremony, but he didn't say anything. He didn't notice Suki sit down beside him, "Hey handsome," She smiled. "How is it seeing your little sister grown up?"

He shrugged, "I think I saw her as a grown up when she walked out of my best friend's bed room in nothing but one of his shirts." She laughed lightly as they continued to watch the two dance.

"So about last night…maybe we should forget about it," Suki said.

Sokka put down his drink, "I think that would be for the best, I'm sorry about last night Suki, we got way too out of control."

"It's fine, everything you guys did will be easy to get fixed," Suki told him. "Just don't do it again or I will have to make sure the next time you come into the club, I'll make sure you get the dominatrix special." Sokka chuckled softly as Suki stood up, kissed her ex on the top of his head, "I'll see you around Sokka." He downed the rest of his drink as everyone started to get on the dance floor with Aang and Katara.

"Hey Snoozles," He turned to see the glorious Toph Bei Fong standing behind him. When he had seen her up on the altar, he was amazed at her beauty. She and the other bridesmaids wore blue strapless dresses that went to their feet. Toph wore her black hair down, the way Sokka liked it, it made her look a lot younger than she was. "How about a dance?" She held out her hand to him. He put down his glass and took it. Her arms went around his neck and his hands rested on her hips.

"Where's Teo? Seeing if he can get this venue for your marriage?"

Her gaze was downcast, "You heard about that huh?" He was silent, making sure he didn't step on her feet as they danced. "Teo isn't here because him and I broke up Sokka…" He was caught by surprise, that was the last thing he thought she would have said. "I told him that I was in love with someone else."

Sokka tried to hide his smile and failed miserably, "So, you love me?"

"I never said it was you." Sokka didn't need to hear it as he lifted her up to his height, making her yelp, but tightened her arms around his neck as their lips connected. When he broke their kiss, their eyes connected, both of them smiling. "I missed your lips."

"I missed yours…and I love you Toph Bei Fong."

"I love you Sokka Aqua."

* * *

**8 Months Later**

Zuko helped his daughter as she tried to put another spoon full of food into her mouth, "You're almost there…well…that's not your mouth but you're getting their Hun." Zuko laughed, kissing his daughter on the top of her head. Ty Lee wiped some of the food off of her mouth.

"How about I help you honey," Ty Lee took the spoon and fed Zooey.

"Good to see that Mai is okay with you taking Zooey without her supervision," Katara snickered as she held her swollen belly, her husband in the chair next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

Zuko took a drink of his alcohol, "It's been 8 months, she can't keep a grudge against me for _too _long."

"Well, seeing as what happened the last wedding, it's surprising that she doesn't have a person tailing you." Katara said.

"We made sure to not get Cactus Juice this time," Zuko assured her, "Plus Aang wouldn't come with us last night."

He shrugged, "What can I say? When you wake up in a closet on your wedding day, you don't really trust your best friends that well anymore."

Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka and Toph sat down at the table, Sokka in his tuxedo and Toph in her white wedding dress. "Man, I hired a good caterer so I can have some of this good food and I've had none." Toph nearly inhaled her food as she shoved most of it into her mouth.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Wow Sokka, she really is your wife."

He smiled, "Yep, that's my wife."

**-TEB18**


End file.
